Crossroad Blues
by katie131925
Summary: If your son was dying, what would you do? How far would you go to save him? With the knowledge of the Supernatural tucked under her belt and cousins named Sam and Dean Winchester, JJ does everything she knows she can.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Criminal Minds or Supernatural. Everything else is mine.**

She has to go to several different stores and places just to get all the items she needs. When they are in her hands and she stares at them, there is a moment. One small tiny, little, not even a second of a moment where she hesitates. All these emotions swirl with in her. Hate. Anger. Sadness. But most of all, out of all of these and endless more only one of them stood out the most. Love.

"_I'm sorry but we've explored every possibility. There is nothing more we can do but make him comfortable. Right now you just need to spend the time you have with your son."_

JJ places everything neatly inside. She puts her photo inside last and closes the tin box. She places it in the small hole in the middle of the crossroads, buries it with the dirt and gravel she dug up and stands.

_Will starts to cry just as JJ does. He makes a move to hug her but she pulls away and says, 'No. I can't, I won't do this.' She leaves his side and walks away from him and her son's hospital room as he calls out after her only once._

The tears begin to fall again and she could feel what little makeup she had on falling with them. She makes no move to wipe them away as she waits and waits for her last hope to arrive.

'_Thank you.' Says JJ as she accepts the cash from her cousins. "I should be going now. And I'm sorry that I'-_

'_Don't be sorry.' Interrupts one of her cousins, Dean._

'_We're just glad that one of us is getting out of the life.' Explains Sam. 'Even if Dean won't admit it.'_

_JJ smiles and gives each of them a hug before turning away and walking over to her bus. She will miss them._

"Jenifer Jareau. Or should I say Campbell?" Says a voice from behind her. She turns to find a very attractive man standing behind and now in front of her.

"I kept my mother's name." JJ says with anger, hatred and hope. "Now are we going to make this deal or what?"

'_Crossroad deals?' Repeats JJ as she balances the phone on her neck and pours coffee at the same time._

'_Yeah.' Says Sam before Dean grabs the phone from him and says, 'Get whatever you want. But here's the catch. Ten years and then your soul's in hell forever. Poor bastards. Some didn't even know.'_

'_Yeah. Poor bastards is right.'_

"Sure. What is it I can do for you?" Asks the man or demon as his eyes glow red for a second.

"My son." JJ answers. "You can save him."

"I can. Of course it's going to cost you."

"My soul. In ten years."

"I'll give you four." He counters with a smile.

"But you give ten years." Says JJ with confusion.

"To most, yes but you aren't most now are you? Jenifer Jareau Campbell."

"Nine."

"Four."

"Nine."

"Four."

"Nine."

"You're persistent." He states. "I like it and I like you. So I'll give you eight years."

"Fine. Just let him live a long life."

"Fine." He says as he walks closer.

JJ doesn't move as he leans over and kisses her, sealing the deal.

"See you in eight years."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Criminal Minds or Supernatural. Everything else is mine.**

JJ wasn't much of a drinker. Yeah, she would have a beer or two from time to time, maybe a glass of wine when she was present at one of Rossi's dinner parties but never a scotch or whisky person until now. She didn't smoke until recently and found that it kept the edge off. Right now she needs that.

'_Have a good time.' Says Will as he kisses her on the cheek._

'_Bye mom, love you.' Says her son as she gives him a large hug._

_They both waved goodbye to her as she dragged her suitcase down the steps and towards the car. She loaded it in the vehicle and hopped in the driver's seat. She waved one last time at her family and drove off before they could see the tears that were just starting to fall. _

She pours herself another drink and lights another cigarette as the clock strikes eleven. She's had enough drinks not to flinch at the noise as she would have done if she was sober. She sighs. She hates lying to her family.

'_A night off? Huh?' Says Morgan as she grabs her jacket and bag._

'_Yes. I'm spending the night with my family.' She lies._

'_Good for you.' Says Emily as she unconsciously rubs her bulging stomach._

_JJ smiles at them and heads out of the bullpen._

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock is all JJ hears as she finishes off her sixth or seventh drink and takes another drag of her smoke. The clock reads eleven thirty seven.

'_I just need to make a quick stop and drop off a letter.' Says JJ to Emily as she pulls the car over to a mailbox._

'_Alright.' Says Emily as she smiles softly rubbing her stomach. She is expecting twins in about a month or two, depending on how it goes and she is happier than she's ever been before._

_JJ smiles a tight smile at her friend who just asked her to be the godmother of her children and opens the door of her car. She walks over to the mailbox and drops her letter to her cousins inside. They would understand. They had to._

The clock read eleven fifty eight when JJ's phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She picked it up and saw that it was from home.

"Helllloooo." She answers with a slur.

"Hey there." Says her husband. "I hope you're having a good time but Henry here wants to talk to you."

There was a moment of silence as the phone was handed to her son.

"Hi mom." He says. "I just wanted to say goodnight and that I love you.

Tears were falling effortlessly down JJ's face as she says, "I love you toooooo. You and yourrrrrr your dad." She glances up at the clock that reads eleven fifty nine and almost cries out. She stops herself as she hears large, loud dogs barking and howling in the distance. They get closer and closer with every passing second until…

"I have to go noooow. Remember that I- I will always love yoooooou, you Henry."

She hangs up. The clock strikes twelve. She drinks the last of her drink and smokes the last of her cigarette. The door bursts open.

'Emily's daughters will be beautiful.'


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Criminal Minds or Supernatural. Everything else is mine.**

"Dean!" Sam calls to Dean who is currently in the motel shower.

"What!" He yells back, annoyed.

"I checked the PO box. There's a letter from Jen."

There's a moment of silence before Dean sayss back, "She usually calls. I'll be right out!"

"You take forever Dean!" Yells Sam. "I'm reading it without you!."

Sam rips open the letter and begins to read it at once. It doesn't take long for him to understand the words and their meaning's written on the paper. His hands are shaking the time he finishes reading. And then the letter is falling to the floor.

The time Dean comes out of the bathroom, showered in ignorance, his little brother is shaking so hard he seems to be vibrating. Dean rushes over and grabs him by his shoulder. He asks over and over again, "What's wrong?" Until Sam picks up the letter in his shaken hand and gives it to him.

Dean begins to read it.

_Dear Sam and Dean_,

_The time you read this they will already have come for me. And before you ask, yes it was something supernatural, it was hellhounds. I made a deal. I had to. It was the only way I could save my son, Henry. I know that if anyone can understand it would be the both of you. _

_I only got eight years because of my heritage, because of my father, but it was a long time. I got to spend eight whole years by the side of the man I love, working in a job that has been my life and second family, and watching Henry grow up to become an amazing person._

_I'm sorry we never got to see each other more, I wish I could have changed that. Although it didn't help that you both got yourselves on the FBI's ten most wanted list, but I know you were just doing your job, the family business._

_Please forgive me for not telling you, for leaving you like this. I'd ask for forgiveness from Will and Henry, but they can never know. Please make sure they never know. I don't want Henry to have the life I did. And Will, he would just be filled with guilt._

_Sam, Dean, you are more than just my cousins, you are my brothers. I love you both, and I am so proud of all that you have done. Wish me luck for what's to come. I am afraid I will need it, desperately._

_-Jenifer_

When he's finished he's on his knees, the letter clutched tightly, almost crumpled into a ball. Sam who is sitting on the motel bed beside him has ceased shaking and now is staring into nothing as he whispers a few desperate words, "She was supposed to get out."


End file.
